ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yaoyao9/UFE3 S Rank GET!
So yeah, after seeing a post with not-so-accurate hints on completing UFE3, I decided to go direct and give you guys the best ways of doing it. These are only the hidden scenarios, as regular rules (how much health you have left, how long can you take) still apply. Those are easy to figure out. So yeah, let's begin. New items will be updated when they can be. Ultraman Missions *The Prince of Monsters #Use the Ultra Slash to cut off Gomora's tail. #Use grab move to pull off Gomora's nasal horn. *Thank You Ultraman **Ending 1: Ultraman defeated *#Activate all three special attacks in the following sequence: Ring, Ultra Slash, Specium Ray **Ending 2: Science Patrol (SSSP) attack *#Use only the Specium Ray. Ultraseven Missions *Ultra Garrison Westward *#Allow King Joe to pick up boats, then destroy the boats. *#Allow the UG to fire a beam into King Joe's belly section Ultraman Jack Missions *Two Giant Monsters Attack Tokyo/Battle! Monster Vs. MAT *#Have the MAT truck ambush Twin Tail (moving to arrow location) *#Have Gudon kill Twin Tail (wait until 2:00) Ultraman Ace Missions *Death Penalty! The 5 Ultra Brothers/The Five Stars Scattered Across The Stars *#Allow Ace Killer to strike Ace down using a hard blow when he has less than 50% health left and let him regain health from the Ultra Brothers *#Ace unleashes the Space Q Ultraman Taro Missions *Go Through The Ultra Brothers *#Have all five brothers (Zoffy-Ace) fire the Ultra Sign *#Defeat Tyrant by reflecting his Special Attack back at him (simple block when Tyrant charges attack) Ultraman Leo Missions *When Seven Dies! Tokyo Submerged! **Ending 1: Seven Power! *#Defeat Alien Magma as Ultra Seven! **Ending 2: Ultraman Leo *#Unleash the Leo chop upon Alien Magma to kill him *#Have Alien Magma unleash the Gillas Spin upon Ultraseven *MAC Annihilated! The Flying Saucer is a Living Creature! #Unleash the Leo Flash upon Silver Bloom #Unleash the Leo Kick upon Silver Bloom Ultraman 80 Missions *Fight! 80 Vs. Seven *#Unleash the 80 Kick upon Delusion Ultraseven at a close distance to the hospital after Delusion Ultraseven stops glowing *#Have Yullian talk to you (automatic at 2:00 mark) *The Dreadful Declaration of the Red King Resurrection **Ending 1: Red King sealed away *#Defeat Red King at a close proximity to the school you are supposed to protect **Ending 2: Red King dies *#Defeat Red King away from the school 5 times. Ultraman Tiga Missions #Golza's Counterattack ##Transform into Power-Type ##Defeat Golza with the Zeppelion ray *The One Who Inherits The Darkness *#Allow Geoshark to appear (Automatic at 2:00 mark) *#Defeat Evil Tiga during the Beam Showdown (use Zeppelion Beam at Evil Tiga when he has less than 20% health) *Master of Darkness **Ending 1: Tiga Power! The World Saved! *#Defeat Gatanozoa as normal Tiga **Ending 2: True Ending *#Use the Glitter Zeppelion Ray upon Gatanozoa *#Use the Tiga Flasher to defeat Gatanozoa Ultraman Dyna Missions *The Moving Base Can't Surface! *#Defeat Reigubas using the Revolume Ray *#Allow Reigubas to destroy the ice *Death Fight! Dyna vs. Dyna! *#Get electrocuted *#Allow Dyna to get cheers from the crowd. Category:Blog posts